


Where The Light Can Be

by StaticMari



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Reunion/Story Progression, Clueless Romance, During/Post Timeskip, Eventual Smut (Maybe), F/M, Slow Build, then it heads into the thick of the story, yeeah so it's canon up until about chapter 3.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticMari/pseuds/StaticMari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story in which Natsu Dragneel is in love (but doesn't know it) with Lucy Heartfillia (who kind of knew it); whom just so happens to realize she feels the same. The thing is- they're both in different regions, both alone, and both realize that the stars aren't bright enough where they are.</p>
<p> So, they go searching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Light Can Be

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prologue!! !

Natsu Dragneel was 100% sure; completely and truly, that he was NOT in love with Lucy Heartfilia.

.. Even if he felt goosebumps on his invariably heated skin when she did so much as smile at him, or that he swore he felt the world around him melt into obscurity when he was able to hold her in his arms- the electricity that seemed to run through his very bones when the dragonslayer caught the blondes gaze for even a split second longer than he’s accustomed. It was all strange, indeed— but it certainly wasn’t love. Natsu Dragneel was NOT head over heels for that gorgeous, strong, annoying & loud but ethereal woman he had the pleasure of calling his best friend.

But, then again; ... Natsu really wasn’t sure what ‘love’ was in the first place. So when he was caught by Gildarts staring silently into the sky, eyes straining to see and count every visible star he could— he couldn’t answer the older man when he asked Natsu why he’d been sneaking away each night to stare at the stars. 

* * *

 

   Somewhere that seemed too far away to be called ‘home’, Lucy Heartfillia sat cross legged on an old mattress that squeaked enough to almost convince her there was a _rodent_ inside. The only other piece of furniture in the small Crocus apartment was a small wooden table she’d managed to unpack before simply giving up for the night. Boxes upon boxes of the blonde’s belongings crowded the space, hastily written on to determine which items go where.

  Though the apartment was cramped and dusty, full of stale air and immersed in an utter silence- to Lucy Heartfillia, it was too big. She felt smaller and smaller; sitting on a retired mattress on the floorboards of an unfamiliar apartment and an unfamiliar city. Crocus was advertised for being lively, and it truly was— but the outdoor commotion of the capitals nightlife did noting to comfort the mage like she hoped it would. “I have to be at the publishing office by 6,” Lucy muttered, to nobody but herself. She’d also have to spend the next weekend unpacking, getting settled and things alike. A sigh racked the celestial mage’s body as the weight of the day finally hit her, slumping defeatedly onto the way-to-squeaky mattress, eyes peering out the window to her left.

_There's too many light’s in Crocus_ , Lucy noted in the far away corners of her mind. _I can’t see the stars._


End file.
